


Christmas?

by KangAshley



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Wanna One Ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangAshley/pseuds/KangAshley
Summary: Seongwoo doesn't understand what's so special about Christmas until Daniel shows him the wonders of the holiday.





	Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> To commemorate the holiday :)
> 
> Here's a playlist for this fic: [Christmas? OST](https://open.spotify.com/user/bnsudsyahehw1lpad6vibukme/playlist/2sVUtVtYONxBPX66xbaJJR)

It’s that time of the year again. Everyone was out with their families, sales left and right, and the drop in temperature was evident now more than ever. Christmas was “finally in the air” as Seongwoo’s roommates put it. If he was being honest, he really didn’t understand what was about this time that made it so special.

“What don’t you understand?” Minhyun asked from where he was seated at the long table accommodating all eleven of them.

“I said that out loud?” Seongwoo turned to Jinyoung beside him and the boy nodded in affirmation. Seongwoo looked around and everyone’s attention was on him.

“Well, I just don’t really get the hype around Christmas.” A dramatic offended gasp courtesy of Jisung was heard from the other side. Seongwoo continued, “It just seemed really special to a lot of people but I don’t get how it’s separated from any other holiday or family gathering or whatever.” This time a dramatic offended gasp came from everyone on the table. Seongwoo rolled his eyes at everyone’s antics.

“You’re serious about this, hyung?” Daniel, seated to his other side, asked with betrayed-looking puppy eyes. Seongoo sighed in defeat. He wasn’t the grinch or anything; he didn’t hate Christmas. He simply just didn’t understand the hype.

“Y-yeah,” He answered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Daniel stared at him for a while before nodding his head slowly and going back to his hot chocolate. Everyone else was teasing Seongwoo about his childhood that probably didn’t involve Santa as a possible cause of his disbelief in the magic of Christmas.

❆

Seongwoo was in a deep trance. It was now or never. He made the final jump and… yes! He finally finished the Mario level he was trying to get past for almost a week now. He let the sensation of sweet victory overwhelm him as he took a sip of the festive drink Daehwi insists should be the only thing they drink as Christmas is only a week away. Sungwoon joked that maybe they should inject Daehwi’s creation into his bloodstream in case that will make him understand Christmas but Seongwoo just flipped him off.

“Hyung?” Seongwoo turned around and found his roommate Daniel by the door. He had both hands behind his back, probably hiding something.

“Yeah?”

“Well, because yesterday you said you didn’t exactly understand the point of Christmas, I made you a mixtape.” Daniel’s hands were now in front of his broad frame, holding a silver CD with ‘Merry Christmas Seongwoo’ written in black marker on the casing.

“Thanks,” Seongwoo stood from his spot on the floor and grabbed the CD from Daniel, inspecting it in his hands. “You didn’t have to, though.”

“I just thought that maybe you needed to get into the spirit of things with music. I mean, you love music don’t you hyung?” Daniel said, looking like a kid. Seongwoo nodded more enthusiastically, hoping Daniel sees that he really appreciated the effort.

“Shall we listen to it now?” Daniel suggested.

“Yeah sure, let me pop it in the DVD player.” Seongwoo said. He closed his game and changed the settings so that the DVD player now played the mixtape Daniel made for him.

“Jingle Bell Rock? Really?” Seongwoo scoffed.

“Hey, I happen to think this definitely helps set the mood for Christmas.” Daniel pouted. The next song played and Seongwoo held back his laughter but amusement danced in his eyes. “What is it now?” Daniel whined.

“Santa Tell Me?” Seongwoo chuckled.

“For your information, this is one of my favorite Christmas songs.” Daniel punched his arm playfully.

“What person would say that Santa Tell Me is their favorite Christmas song?” Seongwoo ridiculed.

“I would!”

❆

Seongwoo set up the snacks and drinks for Daniel and his weekly movie night. It was his turn to choose the food and Daniel’s to choose the movie. He even made the floor of their room extra cozy with pillows and blankets scattered on the carpet for them to laze around on.

“Hyung, the movie finally finished downloading!” Daniel exclaimed from his desk across the small room.

“What are we watching this week?” Seongwoo asked, sneakily shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth then dusting off the cheese powder from his palms.

“This week’s now showing is…” Daniel imitated the sound of a drum roll so Seongwoo tossed some popcorn his way for him to stop. “Okay, okay.” Daniel laughed, eyes crinkling. “We’re watching  _ Home Alone _ .”

“Why?” Seongwoo asked.

“‘Cause it’s a Christmas movie and you need some Christmas spirit in you.” Daniel laughed. There was a pause before Seongwoo could reply.

“ _ Home Alone _  is a Christmas movie?”

“You didn’t know?” Daniel gasped. Seongwoo shook his head earnestly.

“Never got the memo.” Seongwoo replied casually.

“I pity you, hyung.” Daniel remarked. Seongwoo pretended to be offended then Daniel went ahead to play the movie.

“You know this would never happen in real life, right?” Seongwoo commented halfway into the movie.

“Hm?” Daniel hummed, eyes glued to the screen and oblivious to the stare Seongwoo was giving him.

“Who would leave their son behind like that? Even if they’re a big family I’m sure they should have noticed in the car ride on the way to the airport someone was missing.” Seongwoo complained.

“Mhm,” Daniel hummed in agreement, not paying that much attention to Seongwoo’s rambling.

“I mean I would notice if one out of ten of you in this household was missing.” Seongwoo continued. “I think his parents are terrible despite the effort of his mom to get back to him. I mean, he should probably be taken away and given to a much more competent family and- oomf” Seongwoo was silenced by a hand cupping his mouth.

“Can you not ruin my favorite Christmas movie? I’ve been watching this since childhood.” Daniel said. Seongwoo licked his palm and Daniel retracted his hand immediately. “Hyung!”

“It was getting hard to breathe.” Seongwoo reasoned even though it wasn’t really true.

“Maybe I should have just made you watch  _ The Grinch Who Stole Christmas  _ instead so you resonate with your spirit animal.” Daniel joked.

“I am not a grinch.” Seongwoo said, crossing his arms over his chest and giving a huff. Daniel smiled fondly at his hyung who was unknowingly acting just as childish as him. Oh how he loved Seongwoo’s candid moments.

“You aren’t. You’re more like a cuddly Frosty Snowman.” Daniel said, inching closer to Seongwoo and wrapping his long arms around the slim boy’s waist. He even nuzzled his head into Seongwoo’s neck for good measure. Daniel continued to watch the antics of Kevin’s horror house, unaware of the blush on Seongwoo’s cheeks.

❆

“Why did you drag me out here again?” Seongwoo questioned, walking next to Daniel in the crowded mall.

“‘Cause we’re in charge of choosing the Christmas tree while everyone else is decorating back at the house.” Daniel stated.

“Just get any random tree.” Seongwoo said. “They all look the same to me.”

“You cannot be serious.” Daniel said, stopping dead in his tracks to look at Seongwoo strangely. Well, Daniel was always strange so a little stranger than usual.

“Don’t tell me this is because I don’t understand Christmas because that is utter bull and you know it, Daniel.” Seongwoo remarked then spoke slowly, “All Christmas trees look the same.”

“No, it’s because you don’t understand Christmas.” Daniel grinned, obviously teasing. Seongwoo shoved Daniel with his shoulder playfully and the Busan boy returned the gesture albeit a bit harsher than intended. Seongwoo pretended it didn’t hurt. “Take that tree over there for instance.” Daniel pointed out.

“What about this tree?” Seongwoo tilted his head to one side, eyeing the tree up and down.

“This tree has a more mellow personality. The colors of its pine needles are much more dull and they don’t stick up as high. But I bet it looks nice with all the decorations. Kinda reminds me of Jinyoung or Guanlin.” Daniel commented. Now it was Seongwoo’s turn to stare at him strangely.

“You’re messing with me.” Seongwoo said with an incredulous look.

“No, I’m not. Look at the tree next to it.” Daniel pointed out. “This one is much more radiant in color and stands a little taller than the first one. Now this one reminds me of Daehwi and Jihoon.”

“Even as trees those pairs of boyfriends can’t be separated.” Seongwoo scoffed.

“You already don’t get Christmas, please tell me you don’t hate Valentine’s Day as well because you’re bitter.” Daniel said. Seongwoo was about to argue but Daniel pointed out another tree. “Now that one has the lightest color of pine needles. It even has the one that sticks up the highest. It’s gotta be noisy like Jaehwan.”

“You’re insane.” Seongwoo shook his head. “Or you have a wild imagination. But I think you’re genuinely crazy.”

“Hyung! You’re so mean!” Daniel shouted, giving Seongwoo another playful shove that still hurt even though it was not intended to.

“Just pick the tree with your favorite personality then.” Seongwoo patted Daniel’s shoulder as a gesture of encouragement. Really, he just wanted to wrap himself up in blankets and take a nap. Daniel tapped his lips with his index finger a few times before pointing at another random tree Seongwoo could care less about.

“That one!”

“And what makes that so special?” Seongwoo huffed, just humoring Daniel before expecting another elaborate explanation. Instead, however, he shrugged nonchalantly.

“I don’t know. It just reminded me of you.” Seongwoo’s heart skipped a beat but he buried those feelings deep deep down until they went back home. But he wasn’t informed that part of setting up the decorations involved setting up an ambush courtesy of Minhyun and Jaehwan, the only ones who knew about his long-time crush on none other than Kang Daniel.

“Mistletoe!” Jaehwan shouted. It was a wonder how the boy hadn’t damaged his vocal cords yet.

“Mistletoe?” Seongwoo repeated.

“Mistletoe.” Minhyun smiled cooly from behind Jaehwan, nodding his head upwards. Seongwoo followed the direction Minhyun was pointing at and found that hanging on their door frame was mistletoe.

“Don’t tell me you don’t get the concept of mistletoe either.” Jaehwan wiggled his annoying eyebrows up and down.

“Wh-what?” Damn it, he stuttered. “Of course I know a-about mistletoe.” Shit, he was probably burning red. The 11 stockings hanging on the wall would be put to shame.

“Well then, you know what to do.” Jaehwan said, the taunt never leaving his voice. Seongwoo grumbled and took a deep breath. He was having an intense mental battle of whether to kiss Daniel or not, where to kiss Daniel if he even was going to kiss him. Wait, did he even have the guts to kiss him? Seongwoo gave a quick side glance to Daniel who was looking at him expectedly. Yeaaah, this was not going to happen. Seongwoo didn’t have the guts to really do this. He sighed. Fuck Jaehwan and Minhyun, though they were probably fucking each other.

His train of thought was cut off when he felt a slight pressure on his right cheek. He almost dropped the tree he forgot he was holding. Daniel skipped off, ready to play video games with Woojin while Seongwoo stood there dumbfounded at the fact that his best friend and crush had just kissed his cheek.

❆

“You know, this is really itchy.” Seongwoo commented at the ugly Christmas sweater he was wearing. He looked down and observed the pattern. Yep, it still looked like Santa’s deers were slaughtered. He shifted around to sit more comfortably on the floor. His green pants were too tight now from all the Christmas food Jisung was cooking. He swore his pants matched the color of the tree behind him, the tree that was supposed to have the same ‘personality’ as him according to Daniel.

“Bear with it for just a few more minutes.” Daniel said, still fiddling with the camera.

“What purpose does this serve?” Seongwoo questioned as he scratched his stomach.

“What my family used to do was take group pictures and put it on Christmas cards. This has to make you realize that there really is a difference with the feeling of gathering together.” Daniel answered.

“Yeah, it would.” Seongwoo replied. “If we were actually a complete family. It’s just the two of us here.” At that moment, the tripod Daniel was setting up decided to fall, making the oversized puppy groan in frustration. Just as Daniel thought all hope was lost, Guanlin passed by the living room.

“Guanlinnie!” Daniel called out making the tall boy stop from getting back to his room. “Mind snapping a picture of us?”

“Not at all hyung.” Guanlin smiled. He took the camera from Daniel’s hands.

“I still think we aren’t a family if it’s just the two of us.” Seongwoo commented. Daniel stared at the scene he was trying to capture.

“You’re right. Wait here.” Daniel disappeared to their room and after a while came back with his arms filled with all his stuffed toys. After a few minutes of delicately placing all the plushies in front of Seongwoo, he took his spot next to him.

“Now we’re all set!” Seongwoo glanced around at the set up. He smiled fondly at the effort Daniel was really putting into this whole understanding the concept of Christmas thing.

“Alright hyungs, smile!” Guanlin took shot after shot and Daniel and Seongwoo came up with all sorts of poses. Afterwards, Guanlin showed them the product and the two were more than satisfied.

“Wow this will be really hard when it comes to choosing what goes on the Christmas cards.” Daniel commented.

“Why not just choose all of them?” Seongwoo asked in a joking way but the look in Daniel’s eyes made it seem like he was taking the suggestion seriously. Before he could reply, however, some of the boys were back from their trip to the mall.

“How was your bonding session hyungs?” Guanlin asked.

“It was fun!” Jihoon exclaimed, marching over to latch onto the maknae’s arm.

“Yeah, but Jihoon-hyung kept squirming and laughing like a maniac during the back massage.” Daehwi sassed.

“I couldn’t help that i was ticklish!” Jihoon defended.

“What’s with the mess though?” Sungwoon asked, looking at the pile of stuffed toys and the ugly sweaters Daniel and Seongwoo were wearing.

“Well we were trying to take a family photo to put on Christmas cards.” Daniel explained.

“Hyung, why didn’t you wait for us?” Woojin asked. “That way we all could have been in the card.”

“Oh, right.” Daniel paused in thought. “Well, too late for that now. The pictures turned out great and I don’t want to wear this ugly sweater for any longer than I should.”

❆

Seongwoo decided to turn up the playlist Daniel had given him and air drummed to the instrumentals when said boy walked in on his mini-concert.

“Uh,” Daniel was at a loss for words.

“Don’t ask.” Seongwoo said. “What’s up?” Daniel shook his head as if to snap himself back to the task at hand.

“You gotta come to the living room.” He said.

“Why?” Seongwoo asked, hitting stop on his Christmas mixtape.

“Because everyone is gathered in the living room and they all helped me set up the next Christmas activity you have to experience.” Daniel reasoned in one breath.

“And what is the next activity?” Seongwoo asked despite already walking toward the living room.

“Christmas parade!” Daniel exclaimed.

“What’s that?” Seongwoo looked around the living room and found that all the furniture had been moved to the side with the younger ones sitting on the sideline while the rest were in a line dancing and singing. Jaehwan even busted his guitar out and started playing his own rendition of classic Christmas songs. ‘His own rendition’ being extra fast paced that annoyed Minhyun to the point of grabbing the guitar and giving it to Jihoon in order to prevent anymore Jaehwan-esque type of music from being played. And was that Jisung wearing a Santa Claus costume?

“Well I googled it and it’s kinda like this.” Daniel pointed out. “There’s music and dancing and a santa!”

“Uh-huh…” Seongwoo found this absolutely adorable. Who would actually make a Christmas parade for you? None other than Kang Daniel.

“Go on and sit with the other bystanders. It’s time for my solo act.” Daniel winked. He positioned himself at the center with the other older boys surrounding him and hyping him up. Soon after, Minhyun turned up the volume of the music and it was a remix version of classic Christmas songs. Suddenly Daniel was a dancing machine that eventually transitioned into his b-boy moves. Daniel was in the zone when  **_crash_ ** .

“Kang Daniel!” An angry Santa Claus exclaimed. “Did you really just knock down the Christmas tree?!”

“Oops,” Daniel muttered, sitting on the floor with an obviously pained expression from hitting his legs with such a hard surface. Seongwoo couldn’t be more in love with this goof.

❆

Christmas Eve was finally upon them and Seongwoo was playing a rhythm game on his phone when Jihoon shouted ‘parrot!’ at what Daehwi was trying to act out, effectively making Seongwoo jump and break the combo. He sighed, probably should just focus on their game of charades.

“Hyung, this is a Christmas themed charades, what part of Christmas is a parrot involved?” Guanlin questioned but was ignored by Jihoon, not wanting to address his silliness.

“Sugar plum fairy!” Jinyoung exclaimed and Daehwi cheered for someone had finally gotten his actions.

“What?” Jaehwan asked in shock. “Are you serious? There is no way you can get sugar plum fairy from what he was doing. I call some form of cheating!” As usual, he was being overdramatic.

“Jaehwan, you have to be used to that by now.” Seongwoo said. “It’s a fact that boyfriends understand each other so well that they’re probably the only ones that understand each other.”

“Agreed!” Daehwi said, curling up next to Jinyoung.

“Well, it’s your turn Mr. Boyfriend.” Jaehwan teased. Seongwoo stood up from his spot on the couch. He did so reluctantly because that meant leaving the warmth Daniel was radiating beside him. He picked a random piece of paper in the Santa hat Jisung was wearing yesterday and he got the word Jack Frost.

He expanded his arms side ward, hoping they got the message that it was supposed to be a staff and waved his arms around.

“Santa’s whip?” Jaehwan asked. Seongwoo shook his head quickly wondering why Jaehwan would think of a whip, that kinky freak. He pointed to his feet, trying to imply that Jack Frost was barefoot. At least in the movie he was.

“Ice skating?” Sungwoon tried but Seongwoo shook his head again. He then pointed at the tip of his nose, trying to reference the old saying about Jack Frost nipping at your nose.

“Jack Frost!” Daniel exclaimed and Seongwoo jumped up and down in excitement. They high fived and he returned to his spot next to his best friend.

“Huh, guess boyfriends really do understand each other best.” Jaehwan said.

“Ah, I’m getting sleepy.” Sungwoon yawned.

“Yeah, can someone just wake us all up at midnight?” Jinyoung asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

“I can do that.” Woojin volunteered. “I can just set my alarm so I don’t get carried away while I play video games.”

“Then it’s settled. Thanks a bunch, Woojinie.” Jisung said, patting the boy on the head. Slowly, everyone got up and headed towards their rooms. Seongwoo stood as well but Daniel grabbed his wrist to stop him from walking any further to their room.

“What is it?” Seongwoo asked.

“Let’s sleep under the tree.” Daniel suggested.

“And why would we do that?” Seongwoo asked. Daniel opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Seongwoo. “Wait, don’t tell me. It’s another tradition, isn’t it?” Daniel nodded.

“Well, let’s grab our blankets and pillows then.” Seongwoo grinned. They set up their makeshift beds under the tree and snuggled closer together due to the cold. Well, Seongwoo reasoned it was the cold but surely there were some underlying intentions.

They were talking about something but out of the blue their conversation was thrown out the window. Instead, they stared at each other with giddy smiles.

“Thank you.” Seongwoo whispered.

“For what?” Daniel asked.

“For the past few days.” Seongwoo said.

“Would you say it was magical experiencing Christmas?” Daniel smiled cheekily. Seongwoo rolled his eyes but tightened his grip on Daniel’s hand. He hadn’t even realized they started holding hands a while ago.

“Sure.” Seongwoo agreed. “Thank you for making me experience a magical first Christmas.”

"Anything for you.” Daniel smiled before they both dozed off.

❆

“Wake up!” Woojin shouted at the two boys sleeping underneath the tree. Seongwoo groggily got up and shook Daniel a little in order to wake up the bigger male.

“It’s Christmas hyungs!” Jihoon greeted. “Merry Christmas!”

Daniel instantly got up, feeling a little dizzy from the speed but looking as excited as ever.

“Calm down.” Seongwoo laughed.

“How can I when it’s finally Christmas!” Daniel exclaimed. Everyone was already busy with either making out or giving gifts to each other. Seongwoo preferred exchanging kisses with Daniel but he was sure exchanging gifts was more acceptable seeing as where they both stood. Seongwoo grabbed his gift for Daniel from under the tree.

“Here,” Seongwoo said. “Merry Christmas.” Daniel opened it enthusiastically and found a new video game he had been eyeing for a while.

“Wow hyung! This is amazing!” Daniel’s eyes were almost shining with joy. “Isn’t this expensive though?”

“I ran into some money and thought of spending it on you.” Seongwoo shrugged.

“Thank you so much! I love it!” Daniel tackled him in a hug and they were on the floor.

“So where’s my gift?” Seongwoo asked with his back still laying down on the blankets.

“Your gift?” Daniel asked, hovering on top of him.

“Don’t tell me my best friend didn’t get me a gift?” Seongwoo asked, feigning hurt.

“Wasn’t the past week enough of a gift?” Daniel laughed nervously.

“Aw, seriously Niel-ah.” Seongwoo bantered. “You didn’t get me anything for Christmas?”

“A-actually…” Seongwoo tilted his head to the side, wondering what has Daniel so nervous. “It, uh, this is kind of shameless of m-me , okay?”

“Go on,” Seongwoo urged.

“Well, you see… I kind of want to give.... M-myself.” Daniel cleared his throat and spoke with more firmness. “Myself. Yes, myself. Because, well, I guess this is a good a time as any to tell you I kind of have like this tiny huge crush on you since, er, I can’t really remember but-”

“Four years and four months ago!” Jisung supplied.

"R-right, since for that long and, well, God what else should I be saying?” Daniel rambled on but his nonsensical words fell deaf to Seongwoo’s red ears. Was this a legit confession from Daniel?

“Can’t you say something? Anything, hyung? I’m kind of getting nervous here.” Daniel chuckled but it was uneasy. He was obviously just a ball of nerves.

“Daniel?”

“Yeah?”

“Best. Christmas. Ever.” Seongwoo said, propping himself up on his elbows and placing his lips firmly onto Daniel’s like he never wanted to let go. Around them, their friends cheered for the development because  _ finally _  these two guys stopped pining over each other and were now an item.

“M-merry Christmas hyung!” Daniel smiled, eyes almost closed, making way for the broad smile on his face. Seongwoo returned the beam, his grin reaching ear to ear.

“Merry Christmas, Niel-ah.”


End file.
